My weird brainchilds
by Kayuri Igrimakeon Pax
Summary: so... this is going to become a summary of my plotbunnys gone rabid, weird brainchilds or whatever you want to call it. It wil have every challenge i write in it, and, more importantly, you can also suggest ideas for me to write out.
1. chapter 1

so... this is going to become a summary of my plotbunnys gone rabid, weird brainchilds or whatever you want to call it. It wil have every challenge i write in it, and, more importantly, will serve as my own storybank. if i want to write something, it is very likely that I'm looking through this. so, have fun with my brainchilds, and feel free to adopt a few on your own, suggest things to me, and amuse yourself by reading the snippets i already wrote for the stuff.


	2. Harry is Kakuzu

**_Harry-is-Kakuzu's-reincarnation-challenge_** So… I've seen a lot of „Harry is Sasuke/Naruto/Random Uchihas-reincarnation" Fanfictions, but not one about Harry being Kakuzu's reincarnation. That's a bit sad actually, because there isn't even a Naruto-HP-Crossover with him. Because of that, I want to fix that. Later on I might publish my own work for this challenge, but right now I want to know if someone is even interested to read it, or wants to write it down themselves. (I say sorry for any grammar-issues that you encounter. I'm from Germany… I can talk pretty good in English, but according to a few guys on DeviantArt my grammar needs work.)

 _Rules_

•Must start in either fourth of fifth year

•No Hermione/Ron-bashing (they should become important later on *cough* faithful minions *cough*)

•No Pairing for Harry. When he becomes more and more like Kakuzu, he becomes less interested in a romantic relationship. After all, he is mentally around 104 years old.

•Harry must gain the abilitys and memories from his past life

•As the memories come back, he starts to change to look more like Kakuzu. (How fast depends on your liking. If it goes very slow, it could be that he looks fully like kakuzu when he graduates, or when he's thirty. It depends on you. He could even look like our dear Jiongu-user when he's at the graveyard (when it starts in fourth year) or in the department of Mysterys (fifth year ).)

•Harry kind of merges with Kakuzu. Small aspects of him will stay like before, but he should be more like Kakuzu. (Read: Impatient, easy to aggravate, etc.)

•Harry doesn't listen to the piece of Voldy in his scar. To him, it feels more like a Gen-jutsu than reality. Because of that, Sirius lives.

 _Additional Stuff_

• Grey/Borderline Dark Harry (Duh, it's Kakuzu. He isn't a goody two shoes.)

•Manipulative Dumbledore (I've read to many Of This one.)

•Harry teaches Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna Ninja-arts (Gen-, Nin-, Tai-jutsu)

•Harry kills Umbridge in a fit of rage (welp… no one will miss her)

•Harry digs up Hidan. (That guy is immortal, it should be possible that he still lives and lies in his comfy little hole that Shikamauru made.)

 _forbidden_

•Dark Lord-Harry

•Hermione/Ron-bashing

•Goody-two-shoes-Harry

•Other reincarnations besides Harry/Kakuzu

•Pair Harry with someone

•Sirius dying

•Harry following the prophecy like he did in canon

•Letting Harry stay with the Dursleys after he grinned the complete set of memories

snippet

Harry sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired, and could barely get his chores done, and by default, avoid aggravating the Dursleys. He really hoped he could sleep on the train. Peacefully. Because when ever he closed his eyes he dreamed. He dreamed of a Village behind a waterfall. He dreamed of the thrill of going after Criminals. Of betrayal. Of pain. And he dreamed of a constantly swearing companion. And when he woke up, he remembered nothing.


	3. Harry raised by Wheeljack

again, another challenge, and because of that, a weird brainchild of mine. have fun writing it.

Harry is raised by Wheeljack

Welp... to many ideas. I thought about it, when i planned doing a Human-Wheeljack-cosplay. this can be located in either Harry Potter and Transformers or Harry Potter and Transformers/Beast Wars. its up to you. So, now on to the requirements.

 ** _rules_**

•Harry must be found by Wheeljack quite early. Not later than Harry's third birthday. (Otherwise he's too traumatized by the Dursleys.)

•Harry and Wheeljack have a Father-son-relationsship. (Duh.)

•Harry becomes like a mini-Wheeljack, personality wise. Which Wheeljack? Up to you. (But preferably G1. Many explosions and chaos.)

•Harry's secondary parent is either Ratchet, Perceptor or Skyfire. (With Wheeljack, only this three are able to reign him in and curb the enthusiasm.)

•Harry is living on the Autobot base

•Harry sees himself more as a cybertronian then a human. (Perfect to annoy teachers.)

•Wheeljack and the other Autobots are able to create a solid holo format to interact with others. (Way more practical than crouching down in a way to small house.)

•NO Hermione-,Weasley-twins-,Ron Weasley-, Charlie Weasley-, Bill Weasley- and Snape-bashing.

 ** _optional_**

Note: If there is either A or B before a prompt, please choose Only A or B. Not both.

•A: Harry becomes a techno-organic with help from Wheeljack, and thus his life expectancy is that of the average cybertronian.

•B: Harry becomes a full cybertronian, because he either grew a spark because everyone he was surrounded by spark-energy since he was but a baby, and his spark is transferred in a cybertronian bidy by Wheeljack;or because of Primus doing. You decide.

•Harry shows the Autobot-base to his friends.

•Manipulative Dumbledore. Bashing allowed.

•Surprise visit by the Autobots at hogwarts. In their real body's. Without holoforms. Feel free to make Ironhide threaten the teachers.

•Decepticon-attack on hogwarts.

•Harry blows something up more often than not. And when he does, it's most of all because he's to much like Wheeljack to not blow something up.

•Hermione starts to act like Ratchet.

•Hermione becomes Ratchets apprentice

•Ron hangs around Prowl a lot and because of that starts to act a bit like him. But not to the extent of fainting when something is illogical.

•Ron becomes Prowls apprentice.

•Weasley-twins becoming charges of the Lsmbo-twins. Both pranksters. It fits.

 ** _forbidden_**

•Bashing of Hermione,The Weasley-twins, Ron Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley and Snape

•Harry staying with the Dursleys longer then permitted.

•Dark! Harry.

•Classic Boy-Who-Lived Harry following the prophecy.

•Hogwarts still standing after Harry graduates. He must blow it up Wheeljack-style to celebrate graduation.


	4. two junkers are bad enough

Another prompt… my brain is going haywire lately, mostly when I try to sleep. I get ideas for fanfictions I can most likely never write out and I can't sleep until I write at least the basic idea down. It's grating on my nerves and on my family's, because I am very… volatile if I get little to no sleep. Despite my ability to function with 4 hours of sleep, it gets critical if it is a bit less. And I'm turning into a hypocrite, because I am always berating my friends for sleeping not more than 3 hours. When we have school. And now that we are done with that crap, on to the prompt.

 _Harry raised by Junkrat and Roadhog_

Yes, I have delved into the Overwatch-fandom. But only because of a comic-dub. It is a funny little thing, and my brain couldn't help but musing about it. And now we have this.

 _rules_

•Harry must be kidnapped by Junkrat and Roadhog.

•Dursleys aren't paying the ransom money for their „freakish" nephew.

•Because of that, Harry stays with his kidnappers/Saviors (however you want to see that.)

•Roadhog and Junkrat decide to raise Harry. Why? You decide.

•Either the setting of Overwatch is in the 20. Century, or the Harry Potter-series is in the overwatch timeline. Either would be preferable.

 _optional stuff_

•Harry gets… „Slightly" crazy and is prone to use explosive stuff

•Harry gets the additional middle name „Jamison" from Junkrat

•Harry acts like roadhog if he wants to scare someone very badly, and not just traumatize them by acting like a mini-Junkrat

•Harry gains an Australian accent by staying so long with Junkrat and Roadhog (that is sort of… inevitable. When someone stays with people with a different accent, you gain it too, sometimes you're even able to swith between accents. It would be funny if this is included. It would confuse the wizards to no end)

•Manipulative Dumbles

•Blood adoption performed by either Roadhog or Junkrat. Not both.

•Harry „infects" other students with his madness

•Harry kidnapps fawkes because of Junkrats last name.

 _Forbidden_

•Harry following the (damn) prophecy like in canon.that was done way to often.

•Light Harry. (If you stay with two junkers it is very… unlikely to be pure light. With this I mean his alignment, not the orientation of his magical core. Over this tidbit you have free reign.)

•Bashing of Luna Lovegood, Hagrid and Neville Longbottom (for once you are allowed to bash the other members of the golden trio.)


End file.
